Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-9}{10t} + \dfrac{-2}{10t}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-9 - 2}{10t}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-11}{10t}$